Legacy of Shadows
by cheshireArtist
Summary: Life for young Harold Potter changed the night Voldemort attacked, revealing his supposed Squib status, and thrusting his twin brother, Alexander, into the spotlight as the Chosen one, and the Boy-Who-Lived. Thinking of only his safety, his parents gave him up, not knowing that he would not end up where the chose, but where he belonged. Elemental!Harry, NotBWL!Harry, TwinBWL, Slash
1. Prologue

**A/N- Yeah, I know I would rewrite my other Harry Potter fanfiction, but I decided to just take a few concepts with that, and apply it to a different plot that I was more comfortable with. Well, I hope you enjoy 'The Legacy of Shadows'**

**Summery- Life for young Harold Potter changed the night Voldemort attacked, revealing his supposed Squib status, and thrusting his twin brother, Alexander, into the spotlight as the Chosen one, and the Boy-Who-Lived. Thinking of only his safety, his parents gave him up, not knowing that he would not end up where the chose, but where he belonged. Raised by creatures called Shades, and accepted into a mysterious school full of creatures and elementals, how will the young man now known as Harry Lommer handle the secrets that surround him, and a family that may or may not accept who he is once they find him again.**

****WARNINGS- Future ****slash (Harry/OMC, probably more obviously), future violence, might be a rating change once they get older, lots of cursing in the future, trust me, and a lot of shenanigans.****

**A/N- I apologize for the shit summery.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Squib...it was a very horrible word to one Lily Potter, formally Evans, as she looked up at the healer from her position sitting on the cot at the Hogwarts infirmary. In her slightly trembling arms she held a small baby with a tuft of dark hair, who looked about one, maybe a little older. This was her second born son, Harold James Potter, affectionately called Harry by both Lily and her loving husband, James. Speaking of James, the dark haired man had his head bowed, slightly, looking as shell shocked as her, holding their eldest, little auburn haired, hazel eyed Alexander Evan Potter, tightly in his arms. Miss Pomfrey laid a hand on her shoulder just minutes before and explained after an examination of Harry's magical core that her little boy was a Squib, and Lily still could accept it, it couldn't be true!

This horrible, horrible Halloween Night might just be getting worse and worse. Firstly, due to her and James' own mistake of allowing that rat, Peter, to babysit for the twins, the Dark Lord had breached their defenses and almost killed the boys. The Dark Lord...You-Know-Who, or as Lily preferred to call him, Voldemort. Only a fool feared a name to her opinion. Voldemort had been terrorizing the Wizarding community for years now, and when Lily had first gotten pregnant she didn't want to bring a child, or in her case children, in such a violent world. Things took a turn for the worse when their good friend, and former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has explained to them the prophecy. That thrice cursed prophecy! It was the reason all of this happened. Both their children were born at the end of the July, thus fitting the criteria for this mysterious prophecy, and making the entire family of four a walking target for the Deatheaters. So, while both parents were attending a Halloween Party at their good friend Sirius', and their children were attacked and nearly killed...and worst of all Alexander was in for a life of danger, being the newly dubbed defeater of Voldemort, and Harry, her baby Harry, was reduced form a Wizard to a Squib. This was honestly the worst day of this young family's life.

Albus frowned mournfully, taking a seat next to his former pupils, placing a comforting hand on young Lily's shoulder as she rocked the sleeping Harry. Twinkleless blue eyes drifted towards Alexander...poor child had a hug destiny thrust upon him, and honestly, not a very happy one...and then there was poor, poor Harry. It would be very unsafe for Harry to remain in the Wizarding world, since, even though Voldemort was gone, his followers were most likely still out for blood. Harry would become a very obvious weak spot. Now, Albus was a chess player, he was a strategist, though his more eccentric behavior might distract from that fact, and the innocent child being held in Lily Potter's arms was not only a danger to himself, but to his family if he remained. This was one of those moments were his feelings about the Potters was making his decisions conflicted...Harry was like one of his Grandsons, and young Lily and James akin to his own children. He knew how much this would hurt the family...but it would also provide not only Harry, but the whole family some more protection.

"James, Lily...You both know I care for the twins as if there were my own grandchildren...but with young Harry being a Squib…"

And with that Lily Potter finally burst into tears.

* * *

Albus cradled the small child in his arms, looking down into curious green eyes, and smiled sadly as chubby fingers tugged at his the silvery hairs of his beard after breaking free of the powder blue baby blanket he was swaddled in.

"Little Harry...I am sorry that this has to be this way...but it's for the greater good," Oh, how did the phrase of his taste bad on his tongue now as he untangled the fingers, and set the squirming infant in the stoop of the steps, placing a seal parchment letter beside him. He took out his wand and waved his wand over the child, casting a warming charm to guard against the early November chill.

"Good luck Harry Potter," Were the last words said as the old man disappeared with nothing but a small pop, leaving the youngest Potter far from home, and on the stoop of the Dursleys.

It only took a few mere minutes that quiet whispers began filling the shadows of the night, but the youngest Potter just looked around curiously. He was confused as to where Grandpa Albus went and why his parents were sad, and why his brother wasn't with him. He wondered why he wasn't safe at home, where it was familiar and not cold and hard like this stoop. Though...there was one familiarity...the whispers that filled the void of the darkness, and the softly glowing yellow eyes staring down at him.

Harry giggled, and reached chubby fingers up into the air at the silhouette towering over him. Though, even with the bone white mask covering it's face, little Harry could somehow tell it was smiling, and he smiled back. The figure was familiar, comforting, and had been with him for as long as his little 15 month old mind could remember. It always stood off to the side, and entertained him with little tricks, and shadow puppet across the walls. This was his special friend, the one that only he could see.

The creature of darkness bent down, and picked up infant, rocking him gently in it's smoky arms. It's face turned up towards the house...the child could not be allowed to be raised here. The residents would ruin him, hurt him. The woman would use the boy as a stand in for her sister, taking out years of built of envy and anger upon him. The man, he would see the boy as an anomaly in his otherwise em'perfect'/em life and blame him for the woes in his life. And the couple's child would most likely follow in his parents footsteps...a rather sad fate. So, the shadow did the only thing it thought would be right, and disappeared, infant in hand, into the night, and precariously placed letter fell into a near by bush to eventually become dirt, it's contents never read.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Here's chapter one, which I wrote right after I finished the prologue ****so you guys would have something more to go off of, and more of a sense of the plot. :P **

**WARNINGS- Future ****slash (Harry/OMC, probably more obviously), future violence, might be a rating change once they get older, lots of cursing in the future, trust me, and a lot of shenanigans. **

_**"Hello"**_**\- Shades Talking**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Time has passed quickly since the empty halls of the Lommer Manor had been given new life again in the form of a little black haired child, with bright green eyes, and a rather pleasant disposition. Before, the halls had been decrepit, and covered in a thick layer of dust ever since the last Mistress of the Lommer family had passed away so many years ago. Lady Asylum Anne Lommer had died childless and husbandless, though she did have a pair of nieces she was rather fond of. Sadly, though, she was the only one with the family gift, so neither of her nieces could had taken the Manor in her stead. The family servants, the Shades, had thought her the last of the line, the last of the ones gifted with the power of Shadows...until one Shade had sensed the birth of a new Heir, and was quite literally pulled to the boy's side. Umbra was the Shade's given name, and they were one of the last of the servants that hadn't left the Manor, and go back to their own world. One could say Umbra was rather attached to the child.

Ah, Umbra remembered the night in which they brought the young master home, the child left out there in the night by foolish wand-wielders who didn't understand what they had among them. The child may have not been a wand-wielder, but a Shadow wielder. A being of magic as old as the earth, rumored to descend from the womb of the great night sky herself. They were as rare as other elementals these days, with the greater populations of mortals and wand-wielders forcing them out, or taking them and breeding them for power. Umbra had found the nursery, and cleaned the old crib of dust and grime before putting the young master down to sleep for the night. Right now, though, Umbra had to go a wake the young master for the day's lessons.

* * *

Young Harry Lommer laid curled up on his side, dreaming bright green lights and crying babies, and big hazel eyes looking into his, and a chubby hand patting his cheek. He gasped slightly, shooting awake, thick covers falling off of him in his haste. Harry was used to those dreams by now, but they still tended to leave him with a combination of nausea, fear and longing. Kicking off the remainder of the blankets, and grabbing his glasses, Harry padded over to the big bay window, opening the curtains and climbing up onto the cushioned bench. Green eyes stared out at the snow crusted trees, and frozen lake and grinned. No outdoor lessons today! Yes! While he did liked the outdoors as much as the average ten year old, he hated the outdoor lessons in winter. He was not one much for the cold to be honest. Plus, it was New Years day, personally, he thought he should have the day off, but Umbra was a bit of a slave driver when it came to lessons.

At the knock on his door Harry flinched, the phrase '_Speak of the Devil' _coming to mind.

"_**Young Master, are you decent?" **_Came the echoey voice of his guardian of sorts. While Umbra wasn't really his parent, he count the Shade just as much one. They practically raised him, so Umbra deserved that title. Harry never knew his parents, or much of who they were, just that his mother was related to the previous owner of the manor. He's always assumed them dead, or why else would he be here, instead of there with them. It was not something he liked dwindling on, since it leads down a rather depressing train of thought.

"If you mean not naked then yes!" He shouted back, grinning slightly. Harry had a powerful skill for sassy that often made Umbra sigh, and give him a look. The black haired little boy always found it a little amusing. Oh, was that a sigh he heard on the other side of the door?

The knob turned, and the door pushed open, and the shadowy creature that was Umbra entered. They shook their head slightly, they cared for this child, honestly, but it was a bit early for these types of shenanigans_**. "There goes your cheek again child, honestly, what are we to do with you?" **_They asked softly, glancing towards the window with yellow eyes, "Ah, chipper with the prospect of no outdoor lessons I see? We might just have to tack on more arithmetic to make up for that, hmm?"

Green eyes went wide, and the child blanched, "You wouldn't dare!"

"_**Oh, I would dare,"**_ The creature grinned, though said grin was hidden behind their mask, "_**Now come, Loren had prepared breakfast for you, and you wouldn't want to keep her waiting, now would you?"**_ Loren was the cook, also one of the few Shades who stayed loyal to the house and believed in a Heir or Heiress would appear, though, unlike Umbra, Loren had settled on her appearance, gender wise at least, while Umbra still shifted very often between male and female.

Harry pouted and slid off the bench and onto the ground, following Umbra out his bedroom door and into the hallway. The halls of Lommer Manor were dark to say the least, with dark grey wallpaper, and dark wooden floors, and swing chandeliers overhead. Pictures of previous owners and families decorated the walls. Green eyes seemed to be a prevalent feature amongst the Lommer family, which included Harry's own intensely green eyes. The little boy's gaze landed upon a singular portrait of a small woman with auburn hair, and narrowed jade green eyes, she seemed to be glaring at all who stared upon her...Lady Asylum...the last Lommer before Harry. She was the only one out of all her brothers and sisters to gain the family gift, even Asylum's own twin sister, Iris, had not received the gift. She was apparently not a very easy woman to get along with, and was a bit picky, but a good Mistress according to Umbra, and very powerful. Apparently she died in an abrupt, and unknown manner at the age of forty-eight, roughly ten years before Harry was born. Sometimes he wondered about her, and what she was like beyond stories and tales he heard from Umbra and the rest of the staff.

"_**Stop dwindling, Young Master, or the food shall get cold," **_And Harry tore his eyes from the painting and ran to catch up with Umbra, stomach growling at the prospect of something to eat.

Soon the two had made it to the kitchen and Harry sat down at the small table in there. He preferred it to the dining room, since the larger table made him feel small, and, well...lonely in a way. He sat back of his chair as Loren came swinging over in all her glory, pearly mask shimmering in the light of the kitchen, and her chosen silhouette today one of those roller skating waitresses Harry's seen on TV a few time.

"_**Hey Poppet,"**_ The female Shade cooed in an affectionate fashion, reaching over and pinching her young master's cheek slightly before setting a plate of eggs, jam toast and bacon in front of him, followed by a glass of orange juice, "_**How'd you sleep?"**_

Harry blushed and rubbed his now sore. "Okay I guess…" He muttered, glancing up at her before taking a bit of toast, "Why are you so chipper?"

"_**Oh, little old me?" **_Loran giggled, producing a maroon envelope from the void of shadows that was her body, "_**I may or may not be so chipper because a certain letter for you arrived~."**_

The young shadow wielder's eyes went wide, "Really? Let me see!" He whined slightly, leaning up and reaching for the letter, for it to be held just out of his grasp.

"_**What's the magic word, Poppet?" **_She teased, waving the letter slightly, while Umbra rolled his eyes in background at the scene.

"Please. Please may I have my letter, Loran," The child begged, pouting and giving the best puppy dog eyes he could behind his glasses.

"_**Fine, fine, but only because you're cute,"**_ She grinned, hand him the letter, which he snatched right away with a small thanks. Loran snickered and rolled her eyes, waiting to see what was held in the mysterious envelope.

Harry carefully opened the hefty envelope, excited to see if he got accepted. You see, Harry had applied for the British School of the Elemental Arts and Creature Arts, a school made specifically for his kind, along with other magical creatures. It was very hush, hush, and hard to get into due to the Wand-wielding Wizards who thought they ran everything. Harry was a little nervous about it, since he hasn't heard back from the school since last New Year when he sent in the application, though Umbra had assured him it was normal. It took just as long for them to get to Asylum when she had applied, apparently. The black haired boy gulped, and unfolded the piece of parchment.

_Dear Harold J. Lommer, _

_It is a pleasure to hear from you, and we at BSEACA are pleased to see that the Lommer family had gained new Heir. We are also pleased you considered out school for your future education. As you know, our school is rather rigorous and difficult, and if can not keep up then I would advise you seek different schooling. The blood sample you sent us was checked over by Goblins and they found you are indeed have enough potential to become a part of our student body, and become a powerful wielder in time with the proper training our school provides. _

_If you have changed your mind about our school, then please send a letter expressing so to the return address provided. If not a member of the faculty will be there to collect you on September 1st. There is also a list of materials required attached to this letter, and a list of things you will need to learn before September 1st, do not neglect them. _

_Welcome to our school, Mr. Lommer, I look forward to seeing you at orientation. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lady Beatrice E. Saintly _

_Headmistress_

_Master Class Air Elemental _

Harry grinned, he couldn't believe he got in! He really couldn't believe it! He couldn't wait until September now. He just couldn't wait to meet other kids like him, and make friends and everything. School was going to be great, he could sense it.

* * *

**A/N- So, yup, that's chapter one folks :P Can't decide whether or not I should do a thing where I switch between Harry and Alex, or just do all of Harry's in one go up to year 4, where shit begins to go down :P **

**So, just so you know, unlike my other fanfiction, Harry's not going to be paired with his brother, but instead another omc unrelated to him. Now who would you guys rather him be paired with? **

**Creature!OMCxHarry**

**Elemental!OMCxHarry**

**Wizard!OMCxHarry **

**And maybe give suggestions on which creature or which elemental would be pleasing to you? **

**And I might pair Alex with either Luna or Ginny, not sure yet :P It'll come with time though, I suppose. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry it took so long, school and all xD But here's Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy Alex, I find him rather fun to write c: **

**WARNINGS- Future ****slash (Harry/OMC, probably more obviously), future violence, might be a rating change once they get older, lots of cursing in the future, trust me, and a lot of shenanigans.**

**Disclaimers- I forgot to put this, sorry :P Well, I don't own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, etc... I only own the OCs who appear in here. Also, any quotes from Harry Potter will be in**_ italics_**.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Alexander Potter had always been a bit of a bookworm. He liked to read, as plain as that, and was not really one for Quidach, unlike his father. He would much rather widdle away the days in the Potter Family library, and had been jokingly called a Mini-Lily by his Godfather, Sirius. Needless to say, The-Boy-Who-Lived did not quite fit the expectations given to him by the wizarding world. Well...if those ridiculous children's stories were anything to go by. They were just preposterous. Alex, as he was called by friends and family, was also known to be a bit crabby if anything, and a bit of a recluse. Yeah, being a celebrity did not suit him one bit.

So, currently, the redhead was sitting at the kitchen table, picking at his food, listening to his dad tease his mum about one thing or another, and his little sister, Rosemary, or Rosie as she was nicknamed, devour her own breakfast like nobody's business. Well, he couldn't blame a four year old for being hungry. So...same old routine, really. Except today he was going to Hogwarts for his first year, and he couldn't help but glance at the empty chair next to him...where his brother should be.

Alex found out about Harry when he was six...up until then he thought he was an only child. Being naturally curious, he ended up toppling over a box of photos the attic, and low and behold he found a baby book. It was a soft blue, with the names Alex and Harry printed on the cover in cursive. He was utterly confused. Who was this Harry? Well, obviously, he opened it to find out, and came across moving pictures of both himself as a baby, and a little black haired baby, with big green eyes like his Mum, and tanned skin and a ton of freckles. Nearly complete opposite of himself, really, since Alex had paleish skin, no freckles, auburn hair, and hazel eyes. Obviously confused, he brought the book to his Mum and Dad, and...really, that was the first time he ever saw his mother on the verge of tears. They explained that was his little brother Harry, his twin, and through a series of events he was to young to understand fully, Harry was not with them anymore. Now he knew that Harry had died, or at least that's what the theory was, since he never made it to the Dursley's, Alex's relatives and very untasteful bunch, as least according to him. Obviously, he was a little bit angry and frustrated to be lied to about his little brother all these years, heck, he was stubborn enough as to not talk to his parents directly for about a week, which was a long time for a six year old. He would like to say he was over it, but still...he had no brother, and he could still technically blame his parents for that.

Why could he still blame his parents? Well, he also learned about what a 'squib' was that day, and the connotations of that, and the reason why his twin was supposed to go to the Dursleys. Long story short, he thought it was a stupid reason...but they were trying to protect Harry, so he guessed he could understand why now that he was older. Still didn't mean he had to like it, though.

Alex leaned on his fist and pushed around his eggs with his fork on his plate. Call it nerves, but he wasn't so hungry this morning.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" His mother asked softly, picking up her, James and Rosie's empty plates, "You've hardly touched your food?"

The redheaded boy shrugged and pushed his plate away slightly, "Just not so hungry mom."

"Nervous about Hogwarts, champ? You're gonna do fine," James grinned, patting his eldest son on the back lightly, "You're going to fit in just fine in the Lions' Den."

Alex forced a smile...the Lions' Den...Gryffindor, yeah, fat chance, but he didn't want to disappoint his family. Yeah, society expected him to go there too, and they didn't matter to him, but his family expected him to go there...so he was going to at least try to get into the house of red and gold.

* * *

The ride to Platform 9 ¾ was made short due to the beauty of the Floo Network to a near by Inn, but the whole running through a wall thing was kind of ridiculous. How do they keep muggles from accidentally running through? Teenagers tend to do odd things from time to time you know. James helped his son put his trunk of the train and hugs and kissed goodbye were exchange between the Potter family.

So, here we have Alex now, sitting alone in a compartment with only his owl, Hedwig, dozing in her cage, and a book in his lap. Well, there was also this odd toad who hopped in a few minutes ago, it was useless shoeing him away, so Alex sighed and let him stay. He wasn't going to let a wayward pet ruin what he could see would be one of his few moments alone, well...up until there was a knock at the door.

He let out a small sigh, and dog eared the page he was on before closing his book, "Occupied."

A girl with bushy brown hair cracked open the door slightly, "Sorry, I was just wondering if you've seen a toad," She moved aside slightly to reveal a nervous looking brown haired boy behind her, "Nevile lost his."

"You mean that little guy over there?" The redhead said, pointing at said toad as it sat on the opposite seat of him.

"Trevor!" Well, that solved that mystery as Neville nearly ran in and picked up the toad. Heck, even Alex smiled slightly.

"Er...thank you for finding him," The other boy muttered, blushing in slight embarrassment at his previous outburst, "I'm Neville Longbottom." He offered his hand to the eldest Potter and Alex shook it with a small smile.

"Alex Potter, pleased to meet you," He muttered, though he wished he didn't because of the look of wonderment that suddenly appeared on the two other kids' faces.

"Oh, I thought you looked familiar," The bushy haired girl said, "I read about you in my text books! You even have the scar. How did I not notice earlier?"

"Er...I'm sure the stories you've read are greatly exaggerated," Alex muttered somewhat awkwardly...due to his parents overprotectiveness he wasn't used to really dealing with his own age group. He also nervously flattened his hair more to cover his scar, darned thing...he really hated it.

"Oh...sorry," The girl muttered equally as awkwardly, since she did notice the redhead's discomfort with the situation, "Well, I'm Hermione Granger...we should be going? Shouldn't we Nevile?"

"Oh, yeah...um thanks again for finding Trevor, Alex," Neville said, waving bye as he was pulled out the door by Hermione. The eldest Potter sighed and smiled slightly, waving good bye to the duo. They were okay, he guessed...better than the one guy who stopped by earlier that Alex had to shoo out...Ron something or other? And way better than the little Malfoy who came prancing in demanding friendship. He didn't want people wanting to be his friend for only his bloody scar…

* * *

Alex followed the other first years out to the boat trying to keep his head low as Hagrid, the groundskeeper, heard them all onto tiny rocky boats that could only fit four people each. Alex got grouped with a kid by the name of Blaise Zabini, as he introduced himself, and he had flagged over Hermione and Neville. At least they weren't complete and total strangers like Zabini was. Though, as it was, Blaise was kind of funny. Sarcasm was a beautiful thing, though Alex did not really like the looks he was giving Hermione...prejudices was a nasty thing in the Wizarding world, a nasty thing indeed. Needless to say it was one awkward boat ride on all of their part.

The redhead's eyes widened as they approached the castle. It was huge, and beautiful even. It looked a lot more impressive than how his father and uncles described it in their stories about their teenaged escapades at Hogwart. The boats soon reached shore, and Alex followed the others out of their boat. Despite his obvious problems with muggleborn Hermione, Blaise surprisingly stayed by their little ragtag group, though he stood rather close to Alex.

The were lead inside by a tall woman garbed in emerald robes that the eldest Potter recognized as Minerva McGonagall, or Minny as uncle Sirius often called her. Though, that was not something he was going to call her, that's for sure. She seemed like someone not to cross. Curious hazel eyes flickered around the halls until his attention was once again caught by the professor.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

_"Welcome to Hogwarts," _said Professor McGonagall._ "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room._

_"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours._

_"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."_ And Alex bit back a snicker when her eyes seem to linger on Nevile's cloak, which was fashioned wrongly under his left ear. The redhead nudged the chubbier boy, and pointed to his own left ear, and was happy when the other got the message. Though, he was hopefully looking smart, Alex couldn't help the urge to flatten his hair. While it wasn't the rat's nest his father's is, it was still rather messy.

"How do you figure they'll be sorting us, me Mother refused to tell me," Blaise asked suddenly, looking up at the enormous double doors their professor disappeared in just moments ago.

Alex met sharp eyes, and shrugged slightly, "Not sure...my parents refused to tell me too, some rubbish about tradition."

The darker skinned wizard snorted slightly in amusement, and allowed his gaze to leave the door for a moment to look at Alex. "Shouldn't be anything too hard, not like they'd make us fight a troll or something."

This time it was Alex's turn to snort, though he did finger his Holly and Phoenix feather wand in his pocket. On could never be too careful, thought the presented idea was completely nuts. What kind of school would allow trolls to stumble around in their feasting hall just to test a bunch of students? Much less eleven year old students, some of which didn't know any spellwork.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice, jolting both eleven year olds out of their thoughts. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned.

Alex jumped slightly at the startled screams of a student, and looked up to see ghosts...lots and lots of ghosts. Growing up a wizard this didn't surprise him that much, but this many at once did. One made comments about how they were about to get sorted, and hoping that they were sorted into his house, Hufflepuff. For the most part the redhead ignored them, favoring in following behind Blaise into the Great Hall. Even being raised the way he was, Alex had to admit the Great Hall was absolutely and completely wicked, and an extremely impressive display of magic. A smile tugged slightly at his lips, just wow.

"What in the world is she doing with that stool and raggy old hat?" His new friend whispered, causing him to look away from the spectacular ceiling, and back to the professor. He was about to supply an answer when the hat, the bloody hat, burst into song.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"

And following the round of applause the sorting had begun.

The sorting passed rather quickly, with the first student, someone who Alex, himself really hadn't paid much attention to the name of, being sorted into Hufflepuff. Though, he did perk up when he heard the professor shout, "Granger, Hermione!"

The bushy haired girl nearly ran excitedly to the stool, and almost jammed that hat on her head. To be honest here, Alex had to hide a small snicker behind his hand.

"Bet you she's Ravenclaw," Blaise leaned over to whisper.

"And I bet you she's Gryffindor," The redhead answered back snidely.

"Looks like I'm winning this-"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and the smirk making it's way across Alex's lips was nearly ludacris.

"And you were say?" He grinned boldly, "I shall decide on my payment later." And Blaise just groaned and frowned in annoyance.

The eldest Potter soon went back to only vaguely listening to the ceremony until that skittish boy was called up to the metaphorical slaughter.

"Longbottom, Neville!" The poor kid looked quite a bit terrified. To be honest Alex felt quite terrible for him, heaven only knows how much Alex himself hated the spotlight, and the Longbottom Heir seemed to loathe it. Though, he definitely handled it in a much shyer manner.

"No bet on this one?" The redhead questioned, raising an eyebrow at the other.

"Nope, it's kind of obvious, so a bet wouldn't be all that fun, plus I think I lost enough to you today," The italian replied, shifting on the balls of his feet slightly.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Yup, agreed, entirely too obvious."

Alex then preceded to watch Malfoy get sorted immediately into Slytherin. That poor, poor House, getting stuck with such a prat. Judging from the 'My father will hear about this,' he got on the train after he turn the other down that that kid was going to try to rule his house. Again, poor students of Slytherin.

"Potter, Alex!" And Alex couldn't help the small groan that escaped his lips when the Hall became hushed, and all eyes were on him as he walked the distance to the stool. He ignored the ever present whispers of his peers, and silently gritted his teeth as he took his seat. The hat was dropped onto his head and tilted over his eyes.

"My my, what an odd one for a Potter, but then again, Lily is your mother," An old voice chuckled lightly in his ear, causing the boy to jump.

"No need to be so jumpy, child, now...you have quite a bit of boldness in you, though you are quite cunning indeed...loyal to your family, though only to your family...ah! Look at this, this thirst you have! You seek knowledge, and answers. You are not very afraid to get dirty in your pursuit of it, either, but you are not quite Slytherin. Maybe your outspokenness, and opinionatedness will breath new life into Rowena's house...better be RAVENCLAW!"

And when the hat was lifted from his his head he was greeted with a dead silence, followed by whispers. The redhead hopped down from the stool and walked slowly to his table, frowning nervously, hopefully he got into the proper house. He hoped his Mum and Dad will be proud of him, and not disappointed. He just wasn't a Gryffindor, and he hoped they could accept that.

* * *

**A/N- So here's chapter two, and next up is Harry's chapter. Please R&amp;R Also, please give suggestions for creature types and elemental types c: **

**Creature!OMCxHarry- 3**

**Elemental!OMCxHarry- 2**

**Wizard!OMCxHarry- Kinda 1? **

**Alex(OMC)xLuna- 1**

**Alex(OMC)xGinny- 0**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm really sorry for taking so long to update the story. There had been a lot of family problems with me lately, but here's chapter 3.**

**Warnings- The usual warnings :P Future slash, violence and all that jazz.**

**Also, creature won for Harry's pairing, and Luna won for Alex's pairing, so yeah :P**

* * *

Honestly, growing up in a country such as England, rain wasn't that much of a surprise in terms of weather, but it did make for a rather gloomy atmosphere for what was supposed to be an exciting day. Harry curled up, resting his chin lightly on his knees, feeling the cool glass of the window press against the tanned skin of his arm, and listened to the pitter patter of raindrops hitting the windows. His trunk, which has already been packed months in advance, was propped against the window seat, ready to grab once the professor came to whisk him off to his new school. Last night he had been so excited he could hardly even sleep, but now his stomach was in knots. He had never once been outside the Manor.

Green eyes steered towards the window, looking out over the sea of green that was the forest he explored with Loran, and the dark water of the lake he swam and played in during the summer months. Next his gaze went back to his room, trailing over dark wood floors and pale blue walls, over his book shelf tucked off into the corner, and his chest full of his toys. He chewed his lip slightly...his room...his home...Umbra, Loran, he wouldn't be seeing them until winter break. He wouldn't be sleeping in his own bed, and sharing a room with a complete stranger. If he had bad dreams he wouldn't be able to call Umbra to comfort him, or go down to the kitchens and ask Loran to get him some milk and talk to her about it. He wouldn't be home.

Harry pushed himself up and off the bench, and crossed the room to his toy chest. He opened the creaking lid of the old oak box, and looked around. Blocks, puzzles, and coloring books we among the contents, but pushed into the corner sat a lone stuffed animal. A cat with pearly button eyes, and soft, baby blue fur. He had the toy ever since he was a baby, and, as much as he hated to admit it, he still pulled it out the toy chest to sleep with it every night. He was planning to leave it here, but…

**_"Young Master! Your escort is here!"_**

Harry jumped slightly, and glanced down at the plush...but he needed a piece of home.

"Coming Umbra!"

* * *

To say Harry was uncomfortable was a bit of an understatement...being trapped in a car with three strangers tended to make just about anyone feel that way. His escort has introduced herself as Professor Thornleigh, and had even helped him put his luggage in the trunk of the car, but she was rather tall, and something seemed a bit...feral about her. Shoulder length, messy brown hair, pointed ears, and bright, almost unearthly, yellow eyes had unnerved him. But she seemed nice, and talkative. She was talking right now, actually, about the school, and mostly about the subject she taught. Hand to Hand combat, a class that he wouldn't be allowed to take until his third year, and, frankly, a subject he wasn't all that interested in. Neither was the girl next to him from what he could tell. She seemed to be dozing off to be honest. The boy sitting on the other side of the girl, though, he was seemed to be listening at least.

"Do we have a subject on weaponry too?" The boy asked, shifting in his seat to lean forward. Harry glanced over at him. Nothing outwardly seemed odd about him, to be honest; dark brown hair, brownish eyes, though they seemed, well, red-ish at some points, and he had dark skin, a bit darker than the olive color of Harry's own skin. He had a bit of an accent too...maybe he was from somewhere around the Mediterranean?

"Do we have a subject on weaponry, he asks," Professor Thornleigh laughed, and Harry could see her sharp toothed smirk in the rear view mirror, "Of course we do, and, like my class, you can take it in third year."

The boy seemed to pout at that, and Harry had to hide his snickering with a cough.

"Hey! What are you laughing about, four eyes!"

At that Harry clammed up a little, sinking more into worn fabric covered car seat he was in. He opened his mouth to say something back when the girl next to him suddenly roused from her supposed sleep, and reach out a pale hand towards the other boy. The white haired girl swiftly pinched him rather hard, narrowing shockingly bright red eyes in the brown haired boy's direction.

"Shut up, dummkopf, some of us are trying to sleep in here," She growled, and quite literally, she did growl, at him, and it made Harry feel lucky that he was not on the receiving end of her ire. She then huffed and sat up more, and pulled out a pair of glasses stashed in her coat pocket.

"Ow…," The boy whined, rubbing his arm and scowling over at her.

"Good, I hope it hurt, you ruined my sleep," She sneered, crossing her arms across her chest.

A few tense minutes passed in the back seat with the ever present jabber of their escort in the background before Harry decided to make the first move.

"Um...well, I'm Harry Lommer...er, who are you two?"

The girl spoke up first out of the two others, "Elizabeth Auer." She offered her hand, and the young elemental took it as an invitation to shake it. It didn't seem like he did exactly what she was expecting, but she shook his hand back anyways.

"Egan Katsaros."

The boy soon chimed in, reaching across Elizabeth to offer his own hand, which Harry took as soon as he let go of the girl's.

Harry smiled slightly and said, "Nice to meet you both."

* * *

Most of the car ride after that was filled up with random moments of silence between short conversations amongst the three of them. Harry had found out that they were both, quite obviously, from out of the country, and had been staying with the Professor for the past couple of days. Apparently the British School of Elemental and Creature Arts was the only functioning school for their kind in Europe. From what Harry gathered, Wizarding kind, and their obsession with regulating and destroying anything dark had caused that. It made him feel rather uncomfortable when they started bad mouthing the Wizards. Umbra didn't really keep many secrets about where Harry came from, at least that he was aware of, and his mother, the parent he knew the most about, was one of those 'wand waving bigots'. He wanted to step up and say something, but his better instincts told him that revealing that part about his parentage would not bode all that well. But surely...they can't all be like that? Can they?

Egan was just finishing up a story when the car pulled to a halt, parking next to a sidewalk. Green eyes glanced out the rain smudged window and noticed that they were London, and at King's Cross Station if he remembered from the TV, and books correctly.

"Now kids," Professor Thornleigh began, turning around slightly in her seat, "This is as far as I can take you. You all need to stick together, and go the column between platforms eleven and twelve. It's an old illusion, and if you walk through that you'll be transported to the real station that will bring you to school. Just board the train there. Now listen...steer clear of platforms nine and ten, that area is swarming with Wizards and Witches. Just try to keep your heads low and avoid detection."

A with that warning the three shuffled nervously out of the car, lucky the rain had slowed to a mere drizzle. They silently unloaded their trunks from the rear of the car, and waved their former escort off as she drove away. As advised, the three of them huddled closely together as they walked into the station, dragging their respective pieces of luggage behind them.

Elizabeth lead the group, with Egan following close behind, and Harry bringing up the rear. He looked around the crowded platforms, wide eyed, and more than a bit overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people. Oh Lady Nyx above, he was feeling heavily claustrophobic. In his dizzying distraction of trying not to get ill on the trek their station the green eyed child knocked into someone.

"Woah there kiddo, you okay?" The stranger asked, steadying the boy by placing a hand on his shoulder. The the messy haired boy looked up at the man, a bit bewildered, and feeling an odd twinge of familiarity deep in his gut. The man was handsome, admittedly, and could be called aristocratic, with striking grey eyes, and long, wavy black hair.

"Y-yeah," Harry muttered, internally feeling a bit perplexed as to why he was stuttering, he never stuttered like this before around Umbra, and Loran, but he couldn't help the shyness that took over around this both familiar and unfamiliar adult. He watched the man's expression changed slightly, eyes growing wide with something Harry could not quite place, and didn't have the time to, since his group was getting further away by the second.

"Um...sorry!" He squeaked out, before shaking off the dark haired man's hand, and running to rejoin his two new, well, hopefully, friends.

Little did he know, that, lost in the many voices of the crowded platform, another voice asked the man, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost, Padfoot."

* * *

The train ride was much like the car ride, though not as tight quarters. In their compartment there was plenty of room to stretch their legs out, and Egan had even sprawled out to take a nap at one point. They talked about home and their families, well, more of Elizabeth talked about her father's important job on the United Creatures of Germany's council, and that her elder brother had already graduated, and got some sort of fancy job overseas. Egan, meanwhile was either dozing off, or talked about his four older sisters, and Grandparents. Needless to say Harry didn't end up saying all that much, though he did end up mumbling some things about how good Loran's cooking was, or how boring Umbra's tutoring could be.

Soon, the three of them had changed into the provided school uniforms; the pewter grey, high collared cloak that reached just short of their knees, black slacks for the boys, and black, knee length skirts and knee socks for the girls, and neat, white dress shirts, topped off with a slightly darker grey vest with with the school insignia on the left breast. Grey was the color of first years, thus they would have to deal with such a boring color for the rest of the year. Harry, personally, couldn't wait for fourth year's uniform, whose color was a dark bottle green, which was a color that the young elemental was particularly fond of.

The train had slowed to a stop, and the students gathered their luggage, and exited the train. The maroon of the seventh years was by far the largest color, while the years in between sixth and fourth varied in size, but the number of grey among the sea of colors was by far the smallest, at what looked about thirty children of similar uniform. This was a fact that only noticed by Harry because Elizabeth decided to make a comment on how puny their class was, since, all things considered, Harry was a bit too busy staring at the school to notice the student body's dwindling numbers.

The school looked quite old, and was simply huge! It was practically a castle, and was beautiful. It was made solely of stone, with thickets of ivy vines crawling up the walls, and three towers, the middle one being the tallest of them all, and seemed to be a bell tower at that. With the bell tower it reminded him a bit of a Cathedral like the ones he had seen on TV, but much, much larger. If given the opportunity Harry would have also dwelled on the wood surrounding the school, or the clear patch of valley off to the side, but his class was starting to be herded along, and the main building.

The pair of seventh years positioned at the head of their little gray group guided them along stone corridor with large windows. If it had been a better day the hallway would have been flooded with sunlight perhaps. An invisible wind blew open the rather heavy looking door in front of them, startling quite a few of the first years, including Harry himself, along with Egan, but Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at them. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly, and tried to focus on the dining area they were being lead into.

Tall, arched windows seemed to be a prevalent feature in this school from what the shadow user observed. At far end of the room was the staff table, and in front of that was a podium. Between that, and the door there were three long tables. From the colors, sixth and seventh years shared a table, and fifth and fourth year shared one as well. Be default it looked as if they, as in the first years, were going to be sharing the far right table with the second and third years.

In the rush of finding a seat in the crowd of students, Harry lost sight of Elizabeth and Egan in the fray, leaving him standing there, before the table, a solitary statue, and stuck in place. Green eyes went wide behind round glasses, and Harry swore his knees almost buckled...everyone else had already taken a seat, and he was the only one left up. Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the arm, and tugged the frozen student down into the seat next to them. Harry sat there stiffly for a few seconds, and slowly glanced over at whoever just pulled him down. The person was an older student, obviously, since they were wearing the second year color of brown. They were a bit taller than Harry, but, then again, that seemed to be the case with most people in height comparison to him, and had rather long, dark hair, and dark brown skin, along with pointed ears. If Harry looked hard enough he could see the slight shimmer of scales on the person's cheeks and ears.

"...Thanks," Harry murmured, shifting uncomfortably in his newly found seat.

The other student shrugged slightly, and said in a thickly accented voice, "You were holding up the meal..."

The other boy's statement made Harry shift uncomfortably again...he really didn't want to hold things up for everyone. In fact he was about to apologize, but then, rather quickly, the whole room went silent at the sound of a spoon hitting glass.

"Quiet down, students...quiet down," A stern looking woman sitting at the middle of the staff table, white blonde hair pulled out of her aged face in a tight braid, "Now, here we are again, starting a new year at the British School of Elemental Arts and Creature Arts. I, as the Headmistress, would personally like to welcome the first years to our student body, and I trust that, as upperclassmen, you will make them feel welcomed as well. May I remind you that a few of our new students may not speak English as well as some of you may, so I encourage that you help them along with learning the language. Bullying of any kind is not welcomed here, and will be punished swiftly and severely. If any of the new students need help with the classwork they may as a teacher or an upperclassmen. Now, I am sure that you are all hungary, so, please, begin your meals and eat." And with that the woman sat down again, and the chatter of his fellow students began to start up again.

Harry stared at the feast spread out in front of them. It all smelled rather good, and there was a rather wide array of options to pick from, but being seated between two complete strangers was a bit unnerving, thus left his stomach a bit unsettled. He opted to grab a bowl of soup...he wasn't quite sure what kind it was, but judging from its scent it couldn't be half bad. He took a sip of the soup, concluding it was some kind of chicken, and glanced at the student to his left; a third year girl already chattering away with another, he wouldn't bother her. Then he cautiously glanced at the boy who pulled him down again. He really didn't seem much like the socializing type...no one was really talking to him, and he seemed to be solely focused on devouring his meal.

"Um...Hi...I'm Harry," The smaller of the two introduced himself, giving the other a small smile, "Er...thank you again for pulling me down, I didn't mean to hold up the meal, and-"

A finger was held up by the other boy to pause Harry in talking, and the second year swallowed his current mouth full of food.

"Yeah, whatever…" He muttered, silvery eyes flickering to Harry, pausing for a few minutes before adding, "And Samael Ladon."

When Harry gave him another small confused look the older student again rolled his eyes.

"That's my name," He nearly drawled, making Harry blush in embarrassment. Duh, of course, what else could he mean by that.

"Well, it's nice to meet to, Samael," The green eyed boy offered with a small smile after recovering from his moment of embarrassment, and held out his hand to shake.

Samael frowned slightly, staring at the offered hand for a moment, before slowly extending his own, and taking the smaller boy's hand firmly in his own. Samael's eyes seemed to widen for a moment at the contact of their hands, but quickly recovered. Harry on the other has felt a strange tingle travel up his arm, and nearly jumped, but managed to regain his composure as well.

"Likewise I guess…"

Once their hands separated both boys turned back to their meals. Neither of them talked about that small exchange, and there seemed to be a thick awkward air between them. Wonderful...Harry rubbed his arm slightly before continuing to eat his soup, he hoped that he didn't do anything to offend the other, or what just happened was normal. He would rather make friends than enemies, especially with someone who's been in the school longer than him.

* * *

The welcoming feast ended soon enough, and the professor in charge of their year had lead them to the first year dormitory. It was located in down a spiralling set of stairs, and in a dungeon like area of the building. Apparently second years had theirs on the ground floor, and third on the second floor, and so on and so forth. With each year you both metaphorically and physically moved up in the building.

Harry had just settled into his bed, which, while rather comfortable feeling, still felt a bit too cold, the blankets too stiff, and not that much like home. His other roommates, which included Egan, who had apologized for not sitting with him, apparently his third year sister had dragged him off to sit with her and her friends, were sleeping. There was no bad blood between them now or anything, none at all. Harry understood that he pretty much couldn't help being toted around by his siblings.

The Lommer heir shifted in bed yet again, sighing. Everything felt unfamiliar, smelled unfamiliar, and just...how was he going to be able to sleep at all? Suddenly an idea hit him as his eye fell of the silhouette of his discarded jacket on the floor.

"_Tethyi venire_" He whispered pointing his finger at the garment, and right before his eyes the jacket was engulfed in a shadow, and reappeared in his hand. He reached in one of the pockets, and pulled out a soft bundle before dropping the jacket back to the ground.

So, Harry eventually fell asleep, stuffed cat safely tucked under his arm, and partially curled into a ball. Though asleep anticipation for his first day of classes made his stomach churn slightly. Would he really have what it takes to be a student here?

* * *

**A/N- So that was the chapter :P I hope you enjoy.**

**Please R&amp;R**


End file.
